Berbeda
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Akashi cukup khawatir dengan alter-ego yang dia punya. Apalagi saat harus menghadapi Ichinose di hari setelah dia mengalami beberapa hal mengenai itu. Dedicated to #CPC2016. Akashi Seijuuro x Ichinose Hajime. Warning inside!


Akashi menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Sebuah surel dia dapatkan dari seseorang dari kontaknya. Isinya mengenai pengingat untuk pertemuan mereka esok pagi di taman XXX, Tokyo. Penyusunan bahasa yang ada terlihat cukup feminim dan dibumbuhi beberapa _emoji-emoji_ atraktif. Tidak. Akashi tidak mempermasalahkan cara sang pengirim untuk menyampaikan pesan tersebut. Yang jadi masalah adalah hal rumit yang terjadi barusan setelah dia dikalahkan oleh tim mantan rekan setimnya beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana reaksinya jika bertemu dengan aku yang ini?" gumannya.

Ya. Manik _sapphire_ -nya menyiratkan sedikit kebimbangan. Bagaimana pun, sang pelaku pengiriman surel ini tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang sekarang ini sedikit 'berbeda'. Oh, atau malah 'sangat berbeda'?

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke x Gatchaman Crowd

Akashi Seijuuro x Ichinose Hajime

Berbeda

By Nabila Hana BTL

Summary : Akashi cukup khawatir dengan alter-ego yang dia punya. Apalagi saat harus menghadapi Ichinose di hari setelah dia mengalami beberapa hal mengenai itu. Dedicated to #CPC2016

Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuuro berada dalam naungan fandom serial Kuroko no Basuke dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei dan Production IG. Hajime Ichinose berada di bawah naungan fandom serial Gatchaman Crowd dari Thosiya Oono-san dan Tatsunoko Production. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang memimpikan hubungan keduanya :)

Warning : _crossover, crosspair,_ DLDR. Ini adalah fanfiction sederhana yang dibuat oleh manusia biasa. Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan, kerancuan dan beberapa hal ganjil di dalamnya.

Selamat menikmati

* * *

Pagi itu langit Tokyo dalam keadaan yang begitu cerah. Orang-orang sudah berlalu lalang untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Walaupun ini adalah hari minggu, tapi tak berarti kegiatan ekonomi terhenti begitu saja. Toko-toko sudah siap melayani tamu-tamu mereka sejak burung pertama bercicit.

Sebuah kursi panjang menemani lamunan gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Ichinose mengayunkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian. Dia membaca _note_ kesayangannya sembari bersenandung riang. Jemari pada telapak tangan kanannya memutar pena beberapa kali lalu menggerakkannya ke atas _note_. pikirannya terbang entah kemana seiring banyaknya coretan-coretan yang dia ukir di sana.

" _Ohayou,_ Ichinose."

Sontak gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan sepasang manik merah tengah menatapnya ramah. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk merespon sapaan tadi.

"Seijuuro-kun!" pekiknya kegirangan—dan melupakan balasan yang pantas bagi lawan bicaranya. Dia segera menutup _note_ nya dan meraih kedua tangan sang pemuda. "Lama tak bertemu! Secara langsung maksudku," ucapnya diiringi tawa yang manis.

"Iya, sudah lama," balas Akashi lembut. Dia memang cukup terkejut dengan gelagat Ichinose yang langsung menyambar kedua tangannya, tapi dia tidak begitu merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

Kedua pasang manik berbeda warna itu saling menatap _intens_ satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ichinose lah yang memutus tatapan dalam mereka dengan kerjapan-kerjapan cepat. Akhirnya mereka saling menjauhkan tangan masing-masing.

"Seijuuro-kun…., kau terlihat berbeda," sela Ichinose agak ragu.

Mendengar itu, Akashi jadi tersentak kecil. Apa Ichinose menyadari perginya dirinya yang satunya? Setelah ini dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Sial. Kali ini sang _emperor_ kembali mengingat hal merepotkan mengenai _alter-ego-_ nya itu.

"Ichi-"

"Kau jadi lebih tinggi!" sahut Ichinose tiba-tiba. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu, tinggi kita sejajar, kan? Sekarang aku jadi lebih rendah. Sepertinya pubertas bekerja dengan baik padamu, ya?"

Akashi bungkam tidak mengerti. "Begitu, kah?" tanyanya.

Ichinose mengangguk mantab. "Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingin _crepe_ , ayo kita beli di sana!" ajaknya sembari menunjuk toko kecil di ujung sana.

"Baiklah…" angguk Akashi lembut.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju toko tersebut. Sesekali Ichinose menegur hal-hal kecil pada pakaian yang dikenakan Akashi, yang dibalas sahutan semangat walau singkat. Beruntung tidak terdapat antrian di sana, jadi mereka bisa langsung memesan dua buat _crepe_. Akashi memilih untuk memesan satu _crepe_ berisi strawberry dan krim. Sedangkan Ichinose begitu berminat untuk mencicipi _crepe_ yang berisi campuran kacang dan coklat dengan ekstra krim.

"Apa rasanya tidak akan aneh?" tanya Akashi begitu Ichinose selesai memesan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba," balas Ichinose begitu enteng.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya, loh," sahut Akashi mencoba mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, aku punya rasa tanggung jawab yang cukup tinggi terhadap makananku," bela Ichinose penuh dengan kebanggaan.

Akashi tidak lagi menyahut. Kalau mengingat sifat gadis di sampingnya ini, tentu saja ucapannya bisa dipercaya. Benar juga. Ichinose adalah tipe gadis yang cukup peka kalau diingat-ingat. Apa benar dia tidak menyadari perubahan pada Akashi? Seingatnya dia tidak pernah menceritakan perihal kepribadiannya ini pada mantan teman sekelasnya di bangku kelas tiga menengah pertama itu. Pemikirannya terbuyar begitu Ichinose menyerahkan _crepe_ yang dia pesan tadi.

"Terima kasih," sahut Akashi reflek yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari empu surai cokelat itu.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana," tawar Ichinose sembari menarik Akashi ke bangku panjang terdekat. Akashi mengikutinya tanpa protes sama sekali.

Tempat yang dipilih Ichinose cukup bagus. Tepat di bawah pohon yang ukurannya pas, tidak begitu besar dan juga tidak begitu kecil. Mereka bisa berlindung dari terik matahari –yang memang tidak begitu menyengat pagi itu. Ada beberapa orang yang mengunjungi taman hari itu, dan di tempat mereka saat ini lumayan damai karena jauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang mencari udara segar di akhir pekan. Keduanya menyantap _crepe_ di genggaman masing-masing dengan terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing dan menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup lama. Akashi yang berusaha mencari cara untuk menjelaskan kondisinya pada Ichinose, sedangkan gadis yang membuat berpikir itu hanya menikmati _crepe_ -nya dan menimbang-nimbang untuk membelinya lagi.

"Ichinose."

Panggilan Akashi membuat Ichinose menengok cepat ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Seijuuro-kun?" tanyanya.

Setelah menghela napas pendek, Akashi menatap manik _caramel_ -nya dengan serius, yang sukses membuat Ichinose sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari perubahanku?" tanya Akashi.

Ichinose mengerjap beberapa kali. "Perubahan yang mana?" ucapnya balik bertanya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Akashi menggigit kecil _crepe_ -nya. "Apa kau pernah dengar soal _alter-ego_?" tanyanya.

Sebuah anggukan cepat dari Ichinose membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau ini soal kau yang entah bagaimana punya dua kepribadian, aku tahu," tambah Ichinose yang makin membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Kau tahu itu? Apa kau juga tahu bahwa aku yang saat ini bukanlah aku yang kau temui di awal tahun ketiga kita di Teikou?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Ichinose tertawa kecil. "Terlihat jelas, kok!"

Sekali Akashi dibuatnya tertegun.

"Awalnya aku kaget, sih," Ichinose kembali menggambil satu gigitan pada _crepe_ 'aneh'-nya itu, "dan aku sempat cemas. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi tidak mengerti.

Sebuah senyuman manis terukir mulus di wajah Ichinose. "Cara kau menatapku tetap sama," jawabnya.

" _Souka_ …" Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyum leganya.

"Begitulah," sambung Ichinose singkat dan kembali menikmati _crepe_ -nya yang tersisa beberapa gigit saja –oh, mungkin dia benar-benar harus mewujudkan pertimbangannya untuk membeli satu buah _crepe_ lagi.

"Ah, Ichinose," sanggah Akashi tiba-tiba.

Ichinose kembali menengok pada pemuda yang menemaninya sedari tadi. Dia kembali menatap Akashi, seakan bertanya-tanya ada masalah apa lagi.

"Krim," balas Akashi. Tangannya yang menganggur sedari tadi langsung menyentuh pipi _chubby_ -nya, menyeka krim yang tertandak di sana.

Telinga Ichinose memerah malu, dia tertawa cangung. "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya kaku.

Akashi hanya terkekeh seakan memaklumi tingkahnya itu, lalu menyicipi krim yang sudah berpindah ke ujung jarinya itu. "Hm, ternyata enak juga," kagumnya.

"Seijuuro-kun! Seijuuro-kun!" panggil Ichinose antusias.

"Hm?" guman Akashi bertanya. Ichinose menunjuk pipinya sendiri, memberi isyarat pada Akashi bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajah tampannya. Akashi segera menyentuh pipinya, mencoba menyingkirkan noda di wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa di wajahku," protesnya begitu memastikan pipinya bersih.

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat mulus di sana.

"Sekarang ada," ucap Ichinose jahil.

"Ini di tempat umum, kau tahu," koreksi Akashi dengan nada yang tidak terdengar marah sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan, kau lama sekali," sahut Mibuchi saat Akashi baru saja _check out_ dari kamarnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi bertemu dengan seseorang," sesal Akashi enteng.

Mibuchi hanya menggerutu kecil. "Memangnya siapa yang kau temui? Pacarmu?" tanyanya sedikit bercanda.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Oh, akhirnya selesai. Saya kebingungan mencari disclaimer fandom ini selama beberapa hari belakangan ^^'a Dan lagi, Ichinose tidak ada dalam list character :") Ya, cukup bersyukur fanfiction ini dalam selesai (melalui hal-hal yang cukup membuat depresi tadi)

Semoga masih sempat.

Akashi Seijuuro dan Ichinose Hajime

Raja dan Putri

Pemikiran komplek dan pemikiran sederhana

Tampan dan manis

Kenapa saya bisa jatuh cinta pada _crosspair_ yang (sepertinya) hanya saya peminatnya? Bahkan dunia mereka berbeda. Sport dan fantasy. Ah, hati ini merasa tentram karena berhasil menyatukan mereka.

Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan.

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai ^O^)/


End file.
